Once Upon a Time (Rewritten)
by AslansHow24
Summary: <html><head></head>I love the show Once Upon A Time, so I am writing up my own version. Many of my readers know how much I like to rewrite things. What if there was no Storybrooke and no curse. What if everyone remained in the Enchanted Forest? How would things turn out? Read and Find out.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time**

**Summary: I love the show Once Upon A Time, so I am writing up my own version. Many of my readers know how much I like to rewrite things. What if there was no Storybrooke and no curse. What if everyone remained in the Enchanted Forest? How would things turn out? Read and Find out.**

**Chapter One**

Prince Charming rode furiously through the land on his horse. He came upon the Forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves.

"You're too late" Doc said, mournfully. Prince Charming dropped too his knees.

"No. No! Open it" He demanded. Grumpy sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, she's gone" He replied. Prince Charming stood, staring down at his fiancee, anger in his heart. Regina truly was the Evil that everyone claimed her to be.

"At least let me say goodbye" He whispered. The dwarves removed the coffin lid. Prince Charming kissed Snow White, and a burst of magic erupted. Snow White slowly opened her eyes with a gasp.

"You... you found me" She whispered as he lifted her out of the coffin.

"I will always find you" Prince Charming whispered. "Let's go home"

The wedding was spectacular, everyone in the kingdom was there. As Snow White and Charming kissed, The Evil Queen burst through the doors unannounced and uninvited.

"Sorry I'm late" She mockingly apologized. She crossed the room, dispelling the guards that came at her with magic.

"It's the Queen! Run!" Doc shouted. Snow White drew her new husband's sword from it sheath and pointed it at the queen.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!" She declared. Charming lowered her arm.

"No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need" He turned to the queen. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding"

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything" The Queen smirked. "On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift"

"We want nothing from you" Snow White said, shakily.

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do" She turned and walked towards the door.

"Hey!" Prince Charming shouted. The Queen turned, and Prince Charming threw his sword at her. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as did the sword.

8 1/2 Months Later, Prince Charming entered their chambers and noticed his wife standing on the balcony, staring at the stars.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" Snow White replied quickly.

"You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please... I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby!" Charming pleaded. Snow White turned to face her husband.

"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding" Snow White replied. "What if she harms our child. Can we even bring a child into a world where evil lurks behind every stone wall?"

"We will protect our child, I will protect both of you" Charming replied. Snow White leaned against him.

"She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable" She said softly. Charming sighed.

"What can I do to ease your mind?" Charming asked.

"We need a plan so that if something happens to us, our child will survive. We need to talk to him"

"Of course, he's even more powerful that the Queen. He might be able to help us" Charming agreed.

Belle was sweeping the fireplace when there was a knock on the door. Bae began crying, so Belle picked up up and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" Belle asked, cradling Bae to her chest. She moved aside and let them into the small cottage.

"I need to speak to your husband" Snow White replied. Belle sighed.

"Rumple is at the Dark Castle" She replied.

"What is he doing there?" Snow White asked.

"He said he wanted to give me and Bae a better life than this cottage. He's fixing it up for us. Do you remember where it is?"

"Of course" Snow White replied. "Thank you Belle"

When Snow White reached the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin was waiting for her.

"I've been expecting you" He said. "Please, come inside. So, you want to know about the Queen's threat" He asked over tea. Snow White nodded.

"Tell me what you know" She said.

"The Queen is even more evil than her mother ever was. I regret ever teaching her the art of magic. The Queen can only be stopped by the purest heart" He placed a hand on her stomach. "She believes that your child will possess the purest heart. she intends to take the child from you and kill it"

"What can I do?" Snow White asked fearfully.

"The only thing you can do," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "you must hide the child from the Queen"

Snow White called a meeting of her most trusted allies and told them what Rumpelstiltskin had told her.

"I say we fight!" Prince Charming said, slamming his fist on table. A small cricket landed next to him.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything" He reminded them.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won?" Charming countered. "We need to take the Queen out before she can hurt our child" Just then, the Blue fairy entered with some soldiers, carrying a tree trunk. "What the hell is this?"

"Our only hope of saving that child" Blue answered.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing" Grumpy said gruffly.

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can transport the princess to safety. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"

"Me and my boy. We can do it" ruffling Pinocchio's hair.

"This will work. We all must have faith" Blue told them.

Geppetto and Pinocchio worked long and hard on a wardrobe fashioned out of the enchanted tree trunk. While they were working on that, Snow White gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Emma. Prince Charming looked out the window and spotted the Evil Queen and her forces.

"She's here for the child" Blue said.

"We must hurry" Charming said. He scooped the tiny child up in his arms.

"Are you sure this will get her to safety?" Snow White asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes" Blue replied. "I can't tell you where it will take her, I can't risk the Queen finding out. But someday, she will return and destroy the Evil Queen, once and for all"

Two of the Queen's soldiers murdered palace guards on their way inside. Prince Charming dispatched both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. Baby Emma was unharmed. He gently placed Emma inside the wardrobe and gave her one last forehead kiss.

"Find us" He closed the wardrobe and fought off two more soldiers. One wounded him in the abdomen, and he collapsed. The same soldier opened the wardrobe-no sign of Emma. Prince Charming spotted this just before he lost consciousness.

"Charming!" Snow White cried, still too weak to leave her bed. Blue hovered over the Prince. The Evil Queen appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"This is your fault!" Snow White cried.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Now, Give me the child and I'll be on my way" The Evil Queen.

"I'd rather die" Snow White snapped. "Besides, she got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win"

"We'll see about that" The Evil Queen laughed. She turned to her soldiers. Lock the place down, and throw these three, in the dungeon. She smirked at Snow White. "One day, she'll come searching for you and I'll be waiting"

In a castle, several miles away, a baby's cry alerted Rumpelstiltskin that the plan had worked. He opened a wardrobe and scooped up a small baby girl.

"Pretty Little Emma. Don't worry. You'll see them again one day"


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter Two**

**18 years later**

Emma and Baelfire had decided to take an outing to the village, with baby Henry. Emma was only eighteen, but she truly loved Baelfire and she was so happy that her adopted parents were okay with them being together. of course, her adopted father had threatened to kick Bae out after Emma got pregnant, but Bae promised to support his family. They just didn't feel right about marrying until Emma's parents were free from the Evil Queen's clutches. Even though she had never met them, Emma wanted them to be there for that kind of union.

Their happiness was short-lived, when a woman with long red hair, dressed in black, appeared in a cloud of green smoke. The people in the village cowered in fear, but she only had eyes for Emma, Bae and the child.

"Well, Well, Well, isn't this a treat?" She asked, circling them.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, "What do you want?"

"My, My, My, don't you have a lot of questions princess," Emma's breath caught in her throat.

"You know who I am?" She asked. The woman smiled.

"But of course. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zelena, the Queen's sister and advisor," Bae immediately stepped in front of Emma.

"Emma, get Henry to safety" He urged. Emma stared at Bae, but understood that Henry was her first priority. She began running, but found herself frozen and she couldn't move.

"Not so fast hun," Zelena said. She began circling Emma. "hmm, what to do with you? my sister wants you dead, you know..."

"Stay away from her!" Bae shouted. Zelena looked over her shoulder in time to dodge a fire-ball that was hurled her way. She smirked.

"You wanna play with fire, hun?" She asked. "let's play" She released her own fireball at him and he barely got out-of-the-way, singeing his robes. He created another fire ball, but she froze him in place. She walked over to him. "Its too bad you'll never see your father again," She whispered in his ear, before plunging a dagger into his chest. Bae collapsed to the ground and Zelena released the spell on Emma.

"Bae!" Emma ran to Bae's side, but it was too late, he was gone. She looked up at Zelena, fire in her eyes.

"You witch!" She shouted. She reached out a hand and Zelena began choking. She placed a hand to her throat, to try to prevent it. Zelena was about to lose consciousness when Emma was stabbed in the side with a small knife. Emma turned and glanced at her attacker, before passing out. Zelena walked over to the couple.

"Won't the Queen be pleased" She said, scooping up the crying baby. "The threat has been taken care of, and she gets a new son" She sighed deeply. "All in a days work" she vanished in the same cloud of green smoke that she arrived in.

Belle was starting to get worried. It was supper time and Bae and Emma hadn't returned yet. Emma never missed feeding time with Henry.

"Maybe we should look for them," She contemplated, looking to her husband.

"We don't have to. They are near" Rumple replied. There was a sudden and loud knocking on the door. Belle ran to open it to find her father and Gaston holding two limp bodies.

"Rumple!" She screamed. He ran into the next room and began barking orders to his servants. Bae and Emma were placed in the closest room. Rumple tried to heal Bae, but realized that it was too late. Tears filled his eyes. He may have failed his son, but he would not fail the love of his son's life. He quickly healed Emma's wound. When she woke up, she began screaming for Henry and did not take the news very well that Zelena had taken her son. She refused to eat or drink anything, tears streaking and marring her face. She turned to Rumple.

"Teach me Dark Magic" Belle dropped a tea cup and it shattered. Rumple stared at the woman he had come to love as a daughter.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes" Emma replied. "I will do anything to get my son back"


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter Three**

**10 years later**

Prince Henry awoke with a start. He glanced out the window and realized it was still dark out and sighed. If he kept having these dreams, his mother would be worried about him. She was so strict. She said it came from being Queen of a country and Henry hated his aunt. He kept having a bad feeling about her and if his dream was real, than he wasn't really a prince and his aunt had kidnapped him. He swung out of bed and pulled on his robe and slippers.

"I need answers" and he knew just where to get them. His mother had magic, and one of her prized possessions was a mirror that told the past, present and future. It hung in Great hall of the castle and after having observed his mother using it, Henry figured he could give it a try. He crept down the hall towards the mirror, hoping not to wake anyone up.

He stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, show me what I want most of all" He said. The magic mirror shimmered and a face appeared.

"Are you sure, young master?" The mirror asked.

"Yes" Henry said firmly. An image shimmered on the mirror of a couple that Henry had seen in his dream and of his aunt attacking them. "Who are they?" He asked.

"They are your parents, Princess Emma and Lord Baelfire, you are the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming, who once lived in this very castle and are now The Evil Queen's prisoners"

"I have to find them" Henry said. "Where do they live?"

Emma was now 28 years old, but had no joy in her life. Her husband and son had been ripped away from her cruelly. Even though it was her birthday, she had no wish to celebrate it. Her 'parents' had other plans for her, of course. There was a knock on the door.

"Emma, can I come in?" Belle asked from the other side of the door. Emma sighed and grunted. Belle took this as permission and opened the door. She frowned when she noticed Emma sitting on the bed, still in her under dress. "Emma, honey, you should be getting ready" She said, looking pointedly at the beautiful elaborate gold gown laid out on the bed.

"I know, I just...I don't feel much like partying" Emma said sighing.

"I know sweetheart, but you haven't left the castle in 10 years. We have to show the people that you are okay. The villagers miss your cheerful visits" Belle replied. She picked up the dress. "Come on, I'll help you get ready" Emma sighed, but allowed Belle to help her put the dress on. Using the magic that Rumple had taught her, Emma's hair was suddenly in a beautiful french twist.

Rumple enjoyed having the castle open to the public. Everyone from the village was there, to see Emma. It was time for her to make a public appearance. He and Belle had been worried about her for years. She only left her room for meals. The grand doors to the Ballroom opened revealing Emma, with Belle at her side. They looked absolutely lovely.

Emma wanted to be anywhere but here, but she indulged her 'parents', smiling for their sake. As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she was suddenly mobbed by Red and Victor Frankenstein, Red's boyfriend. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Its not a full moon, is it?" She asked. Red blushed, but shook her head.

"I'm glad" She said. "You haven't answered any of my letters. What happened to you?" Emma sighed.

"After Bae died, and Henry was taken, I just couldn't face anyone" She replied. "I miss them both, so much" Red enveloped her in a hug.

"I know sweetie, I know" Dr. Frankenstein whirled Red away into a dance, and Emma went to get a drink. Suddenly Rumple called for attention.

"I'd like to make a toast, to the darling woman who is like a daughter to me, Emma. Happy birthday Emma, and may all your wishes come true" Emma stared out the window and noticed a falling star. Closing her eyes, she made a wish. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Butler, Lumiere, went to open the door, and a boy, drenched from the rain, stumbled inside. He looked weary and tired and was a bit pale. Lumiere led him into the ball room, and everyone turned to look at him, but he only had eyes for one person. His eyes met Emma's, and in that moment, she knew that her wish had been granted. She took a few steps forward.

"Henry" She whispered. That was all the encouragement the child needed, to launch himself at her. She didn't even care that he was wet, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You look just like your father," She whispered. "Lets get you cleaned up" Emma stood and took hold of his hand and they left the ball room. Belle had tears in her eyes.

"Please, continue with the party" Rumple said. "Belle and I will be back shortly"


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter Four**

Rumple and Belle left the ball room and found Emma forcing Henry to sit by the fire to dry off.

"How do we know its really Henry?" Belle asked, hesitantly. Emma glared at her.

"I think I know my own son" She snapped. Belle looked down and Emma sighed. "I'm sorry mom, it's just, I can feel it" Belle smiled and Rumple walked over to Henry.

"It is Henry" He said. "my magic can feel it" Henry looked up, still shivering.

"Let me get you something hot to drink" Belle said quickly, exiting the room.

"Dad, can you get Henry some dry clothes?" Emma asked. Rumple frowned at her and Emma bit her lip. She turned back to Henry and waved a hand over him. instantly, his outfit was completely dry.

"You can do magic?" Henry asked, fearfully.

"Yes of course, why?" Emma asked. Henry looked towards the flickering flames.

"She can do magic, but its evil" he said bitterly.

"You mean the Evil Queen?" Emma asked. Henry nodded and Emma took his hand.

"Not all magic is evil Henry" She said. "Some magic is actually really good" Henry looked up at her as Belle returned with a steaming cup of tea.

"When the Evil Queen finds out he's here, she'll come after us" Rumple said, folding his arms. Henry looked down but Emma had an idea.

"Its time I rescued my parents" She said. "I'll return Henry to the castle, claiming he was lost in the woods, and hopefully, Henry, my parents and I will all make it out okay"

"She'd know who you were in a second" Rumple said, hesitantly.

"So, place a protective glamour charm over me" Emma replied. "We have to do this. Sooner or later, she'll figure out that Henry ran away. When she does, that mirror will tell her where he is. We don't have much time" Rumple and Belle realized that Emma was right. an hour later, Emma and Henry left on the back of a horse, headed for the Evil Queen's castle.

"I wish I didn't have to go back there" Henry said. Emma sighed.

"I know. But The Evil Queen, your 'mother', She must love you, right?" She asked.

"She doesn't love me; she only pretends to" Henry replied. Emma sighed. She figured it was probably true. They soon came upon the castle. There were two guards at the drawbridge.

"Who are you?" One of the guards called out.

"My name is Joann. I bringing the Queen something she has lost" Emma dismounted and helped Henry down. Immediately the guards bowed.

"Prince Henry, we didn't know you had left the castle"

"I..Uh...got lost" Henry mumbled, frustrated that he couldn't shout to the world that he had found his real mother. The drawbridge was lowered and Emma and Henry were escorted inside. They were led into a large hall inside the castle, when the Queen and her sister appeared. The Evil Queen saw Henry and for a moment, her expression softened.

"Henry? Uh! Henry!" She ran to him and hugged, making Emma cringe, inwardly. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She asked all in one breath. Henry looked to Emma for help.

"I found him, passed out in the woods, Your majesty" Emma replied, curtsying. "When he came to, the only thing he could tell me was that he was the Prince. So I decided to bring him here"

"Thank you..." The Evil Queen looked at Emma.

"Joann" Emma replied. "I'd better head back"

"Nonsense" Zelena said, eyeing Emma up and down. "A storm is brewing, and you've just brought our lost prince back to us. What kind of grateful royals would we be if we didn't offer you a bed for the night"

"I..Thank you, but there's really no need..." Emma stammered.

"Nonsense" The Evil Queen replied. "Please, stay"

"Thank you, your majesty" Emma replied.

"Call me Regina"

That evening, Regina and Zelena were conversing in her chambers.

"I'm telling you sister, there is something off about her," Zelena said. Regina turned to face her sister.

"Why, because she returned Henry to us?" She asked.

"Exactly. You're not exactly a favorite with anyone in this kingdom. You're called the Evil Queen for a reason, Regina. Any normal person would have kept Henry, not bring him back" Zelena said.

"I'm not hearing this" Regina snapped. She turned away and Zelena left in a huff.

Later, that same evening, Emma slipped out of bed and met Henry at the end of the hall.

"Did you get the keys?" She whispered. Henry held them up.

"Lets go" Neither one of them saw Zelena watching them from the shadows. Emma followed Henry to a dark corner of the castle. He opened a hidden door in the stone wall and a staircase appeared. They descended the staircase, and once they reached the bottom, went all the way to the end of the long stone hallway until they reached a tall black door. Henry slid the key into the lock and the door swung open. Inside the cell were two very young looking people, for being Emma's parents. They didn't move.

"What's wrong with them?" Emma asked. "Why don't they look like they aged a day?"

"Magic" Henry whispered. "The Evil Queen has trapped them in time"

"How do we break the spell?" Emma asked. She reached out to brush Snow's hair out of her face, and her hand glowed. Snow suddenly lurched forward and looked around.

"Where...?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Emma asked. Snow's eyes filled with tears.

"Placing my baby in a magic chest that would carry her to safety" She whispered.

"Hello, Mom" Emma whispered. Snow's eyes widened.

After breaking the spell on Prince David, the four of them made their way out of the dungeons, only to be confronted by Regina and Zelena.

"Well, Well, Well, what have we here?" Regina asked.

"Let them go," Henry demanded. Regina faltered.

"Why?" She asked.

"If you let them go, I'll stay with you" Henry replied.

"Henry, No!" Emma cried. Henry turned to look at her.

"I'll be alright mom," He said with a smile. "She won't hurt me" Regina's eyes narrowed at the word mom.

"So, Princess, I see you're alive and well," She sneered, glaring at her sister. She created a fireball, but Henry stepped in front of Emma. Regina lowered her hand.

"Get out of here" She hissed. Emma didn't move until her parents dragged her away.


End file.
